


Good Morning Kisses

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock finds the perfect way to wake up his wife.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Good Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This is rated a hard T. afteriwake sent me a prompt for this ship -- "a kiss good morning."
> 
> It's set a couple of weeks after their Christmas Eve wedding.

Molly woke to kisses, soft, light kisses, trailing across her shoulder and up her neck. She sighed happily then murmured, “Good morning, husband.”

“Good morning, my dear, dear wife,” Sherlock murmured in her ear, his arm around her middle pulling her against him even more, and the unmistakable evidence of his arousal pressing against her backside.

Slowly turning onto her back, she gazed up at him, the same amount of adoration reflected in his eyes. He kissed her softly, the sweetness in contrast to his body’s obvious need, and she loved it – Sherlock, she knew, was going to take his time loving her, his persistent cock be damned. Her hands moved up to bury themselves in his hair as his lightly ran down her sides. She tried to contain her giggles, she truly did, but of course her husband noticed, and he buried his face in her shoulder in defeat.

“Someday,” he murmured against her skin, “I will remember how ticklish you are there and avoid that part of you.”

Molly chuckled. “We’ve only been married a fortnight, Sherlock. We’re still learning each other.” When he lifted his head, she smiled at him. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with laughter in the bedroom.”

“Laughter, no, but helpless giggles because I managed to inadvertently tickle you once again?” He huffed in annoyance, though it was directed solely at himself. “I can’t say that they do anything for my confidence.”

She brought a hand up to cup his cheek, her tone playful as she said, “As if you needed more confidence, my love. You play me like your Stradivarius every time.”

Sherlock chuckled, all annoyance melting away. “The sounds you make put that instrument to shame.”

Molly blushed shamefully, her gaze dropping to his clavicle. “I sound so wanton, I know,” she said quietly. “I try to hold it back but-”

“Never do that,” he said, gently but firmly, then he brought his hand up to lightly cup her chin, raising her head so their eyes met again. “It’s not ‘wanton’ when it’s born from love.” He smirked, his eyes dancing. “As your lord and master, I command you to be as vocal as you like.”

She burst out laughing and Sherlock’s grin widened. “Oh, darling,” she murmured, “if you actually were my ‘lord and master,’ I’d consider obeying.”

“You are a cheeky thing,” he murmured back just before he kissed her soundly.


End file.
